


Drunk & Starved

by 8Blood_by_the_bells6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Confessional Sex, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6
Summary: Brigitte and Reinhardt were out celebrating with the overwatch team for a victory and he had to admit they both had a little to much to drink before the party even began but it got worse as the party wore on and she drank more. He went to her room to check on her only to find her on her bed.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Kudos: 18





	Drunk & Starved

"Reinhardt" 

She called breathlessly pumping her index finger in and out of her pussy her thumb playing with the sensitive bud , she chewed her lower lip bucking her hips in the air. She hadn't noticed but, he did knock she didn't notice how his eyes were glued to her as she pleasured herself and called his name. They both had a little too much to drink that night and she thought they'd be fine so long as no one made a move on the other. Not that neither of them wouldn't mind but, more to the fact they wouldn't be able to resist eachother. Right now would be a prime example the sight of her bucking her hips her toes curling as her fingers worked her pussy all the while she called his name repeatedly. He knew he was already horny from their little exchange of a haha in the bar. She had sat in his lap like old times as they joked around.

Ohoho but Brigitte was a flirty thing when she was buzzed no one else noticed as the little people who were there were looking for more liquor but, when she rolled her hips and grinded against his hard cock. The way her breath was hot against his ear 

"I've wanted you for a long time" 

He couldn't resist her he pressed up into her hips. She had a light giggle kissing his neck. They only stopped when more people showed up, he did notice her eyes were on him most of the night. 

Brigitte being to busy with herself didn't notice his footsteps. In one swoop he grabbed her ankles causing her to stop look up and yelp as he yanked her to the edge of the bed. 

"R-Reinhardt?"

She questioned her face lightly glistened with sweat. He maintained eye contact with her, getting on his knees tugging her hips towards him as he leaned in looking at her hot breath ghosting her pussy lips he watched her face as he dragged his tounge along. Earning a gasp and pull in his hair he chuckled watching her face as he tounge explored between her folds and flicked her sensitive bud

"Damn" 

She's adorable, her heels were digging into his shoulders but her panting and moans were worth anything. He gently seperated her folds with two fingers, he stared at her velvety pussy. He watched his index finger slowly disappear inside her, she cried out as he added another finger and began pumping in and out of her. 

She's so warm inside, his cock grew harder as he imagined how it would feel inside her. He slowly pulled his fingers out earning a long moaning whine from Brigette. He moved her legs off his shoulders, she stared at him cheeks pink mouth open and panting. He watched her eyes at he moved his hand to undo his pants she watched chewing her lower lip. He pulled his pants down with his boxers as his cock sprang free, he saw face she was suprised. To say he was huge would be an understatement he was gigantic. She didn't care if it cause her pain at first she needed him to claim her, to finally fuck her and ruin her for anyone else. 

He stroked his cock looking at the red head at the foot of the bed. He leaned over his cock brushing in between her folds. She let out a sigh as he began kissing her neck she whined. 

"Fuck me already old man"

Without warning he looked down lining up with her enterance and slowly thrusted inside her. Fuck she was tight, her pussy was twitching around his cock, she was shaking. He lifted himself up watching her facial expression. Her eyes were rolling back slightly, her nails dragging across his back. 

"Fuck, fuck"

He was used to her cursing but it was so much more ditry now that he was pushing his cock slowly into her. He finally felt the base of his cock hit her pussy she laid there as he let her adjust. She mumbled something he leaned over trying to hear her again

"Move"

He complied pulling out slowly and entering slowly he picked up the pace rather quickly though. The bed creaked under the pressure and foce of his cock slamming into her tight pussy his forehead was against hers as they looked eachother in the eyes.

"Why did you wait so long? You should've fucked me when I was sixteen"

He was baffeled and smirked she was was getting close the way her pussy squeezed his cock.

"I shouldn't have waited you little minx"

She lightly laugh at the nick name. He truly cared for this girl but it had always been them against everything or at least it felt that way. It had always been so wrong to look at her that way. He felt himself nearing, he was about to pull out but her heels kept him in place. He looked at her she shook her head no. 

"I was made for you, cum in me" 

How odd, if it was another girl he would have protested but Brigette was way different from her family. Red head and super tall. She whined her back arching.

"Come on you're so close cum"

That begging it drove him over her voice so quiet, shaking he thrusted in and out of her his cum reaching the deepest part of her womb. 

"Yes fill me up" 

Her heels dug into his hips more as pushed inside her a finally time the last drop of his cum left inside her. She panted as he slowly pulled out he watched as some cum dribbled out. She looked at him then her pussy. 

"Fuck" 

He was slightly unsure of how to feel her finger beckoned for him to lean over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly she began kissing him, he happliy kissed her back one of his hands cupping her face. 

She pulled away looking at him.

"I love you Reinhardt"

She paused as he was stunned

"I've loved you for so long, and I just I never want to leave you"

She hugged him and he lifted her hugging her in return as well. 

"It's wrong Brigette and your father"

She interuppted him

"I don't care what papa thinks, I don't care what anyone thinks I want you to just feel with me"

She looked at him again

"Then I feel exactly the same, Brigitte I love you"

It felt nice finally say it, all the years of her teasing and old memories finally paid off. Or maybe they were both a little drunk and starved for another touch. He meant every word to her though.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Yes I know sappy ending but its cute and I think it suits them


End file.
